Play Along
by Sunshinecackle
Summary: Victor needed help practicing his lines for the play. Patrick figured Henry was their best bet, even if he read like a Kindergartener.


**Title:** Play Along  
 **Author:** Donnie  
 **Fandom:** IT  
 **Setting:** Theater Department, Derry High School  
 **Pairing:** Henry Bowers/Victor Criss  
 **Characters:** Henry Bowers, Victor Criss, Patrick Hockstetter, Belch Huggins  
 **Genre:** Romance/Humor  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Word Count:** 477  
 **Type of Work:** Daily Drabble  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Warnings:** Gay, Slash, Yaoi, AU - Modern AU, Fluff, Patrick being himself  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
 **Summary:** Victor needed help practicing his lines for the play. Patrick figured Henry was their best bet, even if he read like a Kindergartener.

 **AN:** So, I actually had a dream about the boys last night. I don't remember a whole lot, just that I was in love with Henry and Vic and wanted them to kiss, and Patrick wanted to rp dirty smut with me. And I quote, "Doesn't matter what we do, sex is about five minutes behind any plot." So yeah, I don't know what was going on in my head, but there we go, I guess. xD; Hope you guys enjoy this!

 **Play Along** ****

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Come on, Henry, you have to actually _pretend_ that you know how to act." Patrick rolled his eyes, not looking up from his magazine, "Our dear Vicky needs your help. You shouldn't let him suffer because you're an idiot."

"I'm not an idiot!" Henry snapped back, huffing a little as he looked back down at the script in his lap. Standing again, he cleared his throat and tried again, his lines falling flat and erratic as he forced himself to focus. It was hard to read when you didn't do it too well in the first place.

Vic, bless him, through all of this, wore a soft, encouraging smile and nodded along with the other's stammered words. Stepping forward, he brushed a hand through Henry's hair, making him shudder, as he spoke without looking at the script even once. The theatricality of his movements was something even Henry was surprised by, and the second that he felt lips on his, he blinked wide, jerking back and turning away. His cheeks were on fire, and his heart hammered in his chest.

"And scene." Patrick laughed almost cruelly, "You didn't do so bad, Hen. You should consider acting as a career."

"Shut up-" Henry growled, trying to control the tingling in his lips.

"Didn't you read ahead a little?" Vic had erupted into soft giggles, trying to hide how nervous he was, "We had a kiss scene. I guess I should have asked Patri-"

"No!" Henry shook his head, whirling around on his heel and knowing instantly how desperate he looked. "I mean… Yeah, no, it's cool."

"You guys should practice that kiss scene a little more." Patrick offered, unwinding from his seat on the stage props and grabbing his magazine. "I'll see you later. Gonna go see what Belch scraped together as far as snacks."

Leaving the two teens on the stage, staring after his exit for several minutes, Patrick knew exactly what he was doing. Vic was the first one to move, shyly brushing a hand through his blond hair before finally speaking.

"Do… Maybe we should, uh. Practice that some-" Cut off by the other's hand fisting in the collar of his shirt, Vic was tugged in for a rougher, unpracticed kiss. Henry didn't know the first thing about kissing guys, but he didn't care. This wasn't just _some guy_ , it was _Vic_. And Vic had always been his.

-

"So… You left them alone. With a kissing scene." Belch rose a brow as he chewed on another Red Vine.

"Yep. Either they're going to make out for a while, or Vic's going to show up with a busted lip."

"You'd better hope they make out for a while." Belch's threat wasn't as thinly veiled as it could have been, and Patrick waved him off disinterestedly, snagging a bag of Skittles.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 **AN:** I guess I needed to write my boys again. xD I thought this was kind of cute, I hope you guys enjoyed!

Prompt: **Razzle-Dazzle:** Showiness, brilliance, or virtuosity in technique or effect, often without concomitant substance or worth; flashy theatricality.


End file.
